


Cut Loose

by Candybara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Foot Jobs, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sadism, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at me.” Akashi repeated, and you felt yourself choke on a dry gasp as your shoulders slumped back against the wall behind you. </p>
<p>You forced your eyes open to meet his own, though it proved to be a task in and of itself to find the strength to lift your head. But even still, as stability slowly rose through the curve of your neck, you had to fight to keep yourself from giving into the urge to cower, because nothing could compare to the exhilarating rush of foreboding that pounded through your blood as the image of Akashi’s expression tattooed itself behind your eyelids, stone cold and yet all-consuming in the bitterness of his glare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Loose

“Look at me.”

Akashi’s voice rang out harsh, cold and unforgiving like the icy hint of gold behind his scarlet gaze. His expression was stern, yet surprisingly mellow given the situation you were in at that very moment, though such knowledge did just about nothing to quell the dread simmering in the pit of your stomach.

Your throat shifted around a thick gulp of air, but the apprehension on the back of your tongue felt more like a slippery film of mercury than it did the dusty flow of oxygen that seemed impossible to swallow down. You could all but hear the rapid pulse of your heart deep in your chest, and the static in your core echoed like a bolt of adrenaline that had somehow managed to continue coursing endlessly through your veins, trampolining through the unsteady tremble of your fingertips and the gentle quiver of your lashes.

“ _Look at me_.” Akashi repeated, and you felt yourself choke on a dry gasp as your shoulders slumped back against the wall behind you.

You forced your eyes open to meet his own, though it proved to be a task in and of itself to find the strength to lift your head. But even still, as stability slowly rose through the curve of your neck, you had to fight to keep yourself from giving into the urge to cower, because nothing could compare to the exhilarating rush of foreboding that pounded through your blood as the image of Akashi’s expression tattooed itself behind your eyelids, stone cold and yet all-consuming in the bitterness of his glare.

“Did I say you could come?” He made no effort to hide his condescension, and the way his voice rang out frigid and dry through the room left you with the distinct feeling that you were nothing more than a child being scolded by a too-composed parent. You followed each prickle of a chill down the knobs of your spine and took a shuddery breath, hoping to dry the insecurity on the back of your tongue.

“N-no… sir……”

Akashi hummed, a sound of neutrality, and slid the ball of his foot over the hot throb of your length. Hypersensitivity flooded your veins and your voice nearly broke as you cried out, your hips bucking and then recoiling all at once when you felt the slow drag of friction start to melt into deliberation. Your lips parted around a hoarse sob as you gasped for the air that felt like acid in your lungs, but not even the anvil of scorn hovering over your chest, or the smoky burn in your ribcage, could hold a candle to the bonfire raging in the pit of your stomach.

“Then…” Akashi spoke again, toeing the underside of your shaft. “Since you’re still hard, we’ll try this once more.”

His touch sparked heat at the base of your spine as he towered over you, heel pressing your erection flat against your abdomen hard enough for you to feel the pressure in your core. Your skin was sticky, slick with a salty sheen of sweat mingled with the remnants of your earlier release. The mixture rested heavy on your flesh, a weight only made worse by the languorous glide of Akashi’s foot up the expanse of your length.

You decided that it felt vile, humiliating in many ways, but you could hardly call yourself a masochist if such a thought was not also capable of exhilarating you. The stimulation you wanted, the relief you craved, was already being satisfied with every harsh demand fired your way, and as such an arrangement was priceless, it left you with nothing more merciful than lust bubbling in the blood that pulsed through your aching shaft.

“You won’t come until I give you permission to.” Akashi said, coolly. “Is that clear?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat and exhaled through your nose, trying to silence the thunder pouring through your veins. Gratification coiled around a knot in the pit of your stomach as you shuddered through a shaky breath, your eyes nearly falling shut under the weight of stimulation in your limbs.

“Y-yes… I understand……”

Akashi gave a small smile and furled his toes against the fleshy lining just below the head of your length. You gritted your teeth to smother a harsh sigh, hips jolting into his touch as he maneuvered his way down to the base of your shaft with tender strokes and featherlight caresses.

“Good,” he crooned. “I expect that you won’t disappoint me this time.”

You pressed your lips together, trapping a whimper under your tongue as Akashi dragged the sole of his foot up the underside of your erection. He caught a bead of lubricious arousal on his skin as he arrived at the tip before slipping back down to work the heavy throb of your length between his toes, stirring your flesh into the kind of fiery bliss that made your core ache with desire.

Your breaths came shaky and uneven as he stroked you with unbridled determination, the passion of his resolution hidden behind the cold lines of an impartial appearance. His eyes were fully open, pupils blown wide around the embers flickering up through a pair of luminous orbs. His gaze was bright with energy, but shadowed enough with focus to make you fear the clouds of smoke that threatened to swallow his irises in a whirl of ash and dust.

His lips were thin and pink as ever, the corners of his mouth turned down in the smallest of frowns that could have meant either analytical interest or inoffensive boredom under any other circumstance, but when your moans so easily summoned an almost-indiscernible twitch of amusement through his expression, a fulvous glint of lust behind his eyes, it became clear that he was anything but apathetic.

He was still fully clothed, a fact that would have been distressingly unfair enough if his attire had not also been business casual, a look on him which left you with somehow both nothing and everything to complain about. His shoes, though, had long since been removed, along with his socks, to provide for the kind of dexterity that simultaneously terrified you and sent arousal straight through your heart like the crack of a whip.

With his pant leg rolled up as he stood over you, one foot wedged between your legs, it was obvious who was in control. His shadow fell over yours, pinning you between the wall at your back and his lean, toned form as it eclipsed your own. It was enough to know that he possessed you, dominated you, because when you were the center of his world and he was the center of yours, and when he was willing to make you feel pleasure that rivaled the glittering brilliance of the sun and the scattered luster of the stars, who were you to disobey his orders?

So when he pulled away and left you teetering on the edge of paradise, your length pulsing wildly under the illusion of a climax that never arrived, you endured it. When brine spilled over your lashes, when your hips twitched through the cool, humid air and you all but sobbed as you outright begged him for your release, you took the pain and traded it for trust. Your reward would be swift, for Akashi was relentless but not yet cruel.

You curled your fingers into the soft strands of carpet at your sides, biting your lip hard enough to feel the ache in your jaw as the friction between your thighs vanished into a dull throb, a momentary respite that only served to eat away at your endurance before turning it into desperation.

Akashi swept the arch of his foot up from the base of your erection, momentarily toeing the head as he reached it and then stroking the underside down again with the flat of his heel. He worked you into a state of carnality, where you could hardly tell a whimper from a cry, and then once more leaving relief dangling merely inches beyond your reach. Time and time again, gratification crested through a wave of heat, and then your orgasm was ripped away from you, just like before. Denial after denial after denial.

By what you counted as the eighth time Akashi had edged you out, you wondered if you were actually somehow in purgatory. Your lower abdomen was all but dripping with the slick stain of your own arousal, and your skin felt sultry and slippery despite the fact that you could no longer differentiate sweat from tears from blood, though the distinct tang of salt on your tongue could have easily been any of the three.

The heat trickling from your cheeks was a steady flow of submission that had long since begun to leak from the corners of your eyes, and there was a certain rawness throbbing at the back of your throat that only served to remind you of your naïveté every time your lips parted around a broken moan. White noise buzzed in your ears as your shaft throbbed angrily, flushed red with exertion and glistening with desire.

“Would you like to come?” Akashi asked, at last. Your response was frantic and instantaneous.

“Y-yes!”

He laughed softly, letting out a low chuckle that reverberated through his chest and set the fine hairs at the back of your neck on edge. You shuddered as Akashi caressed the underside of your length, toeing your flesh with just enough pressure to make you whine but not enough to bring you to climax.

“Yes?” He repeated, clearly entertained by your eagerness. You swallowed thickly and rolled your hips up into his touch, allowing the stimulation to take control of your senses, but promptly cursing under your breath as his movements slowed to a gentle glide of skin on skin. It was all too much to handle, and yet it still fell short of the gratification you craved.

“Yes… I w-want to…… P-please.” You managed, groaning softly as the steady flow of friction decelerated to a mere trickle through your core. Akashi smirked and pumped you faster under the sole of his foot, as if he were prepared to simply rip your orgasm out through the mewls that fluttered from your lips.

“Good,” he purred. “Now, come.”

You felt your abdomen clench, and then heat was rippling through your core in waves as the last few shreds of your composure unraveled. Your hips trembled and lurched as you fell apart under Akashi's command, your release flowing hot and sticky through a flood of pearly ropes that further coated your skin in viscous fluidity.

You were emitting frenzied whimpers and sharp groans that made it sound like you were being strangled by your own climax, and in some ways, you were. Maybe it was the pleasure surging through your core as you continued to be stroked through your orgasm, or maybe it was the sudden flash of alleviation that shot through your blood and skipped over your limbs, but somehow everything about that moment felt so good the sensation could have torn you entirely in two.

You had gone from rock bottom to sky high in four seconds flat, and while that had always been more than you could ever ask for, it seemed to you like gravity had been entirely disrupted by the time you finally managed to descend from nirvana to stability. It tingled in your fingertips and fluttered in your stomach, leaving you leaden with a hazy sort of magnetism that always ended up drawing you back to Akashi's warm gaze.

It was only after your vision had cleared that you found him looking down at you with none of the superiority that had been present before. Instead, there was praise glittering in the ruby of his orbs, shimmering under a vitreous layer of excitement and contentment, and it almost made you feel like a child again.

You were happy to call him your lover either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at http://imagine-nsfw-basuke-things.tumblr.com/ for more sinful reader-insert adventures!


End file.
